icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Real Cloutier
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Quebec City, PQ, CAN | draft = 9th overall | draft_year = 1976 | draft_team = Chicago Black Hawks | career_start = 1979 | career_end = 1985 }} Réal "Buddy" Cloutier (born July 30, 1956, in Quebec City, Quebec) is a retired Canadian forward. Cloutier spent his most prolific years in the World Hockey Association (WHA) with the Quebec Nordiques. As the WHA folded, he played the remainder of his career with the Quebec Nordiques and the Buffalo Sabres in the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Touted as one of the most brilliant prospects in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League, Cloutier played junior hockey for the Quebec Remparts. His final season with the Remparts saw him score 216 points to lead his squad. In Cloutier's day, the National Hockey League did not allow teenagers to play, so he signed with the Quebec Nordiques of the World Hockey Association and made an immediate impact in his 1974–75 rookie season. He scored 26 goals and helped the Nordiques to the AVCO Cup finals. The next season saw Cloutier break into stardom, as he scored 60 goals to begin a streak of four seasons of at least 56 goals. In 1976–77 season, he scored 66 goals and 141 points to lead the WHA in scoring, adding 14 goals and 13 assists in 17 playoff games to lead the Nordiques to their only AVCO Cup championship. His best goal scoring season came in the WHA's final season of 1978–79, when he scored 75 goals, at the time the third highest total in professional history. Upon the time of the WHA's merger with the NHL, Quebec traded its first round draft choice (which would turn into future superstar Denis Savard) to the Chicago Black Hawks, which held Cloutier's NHL rights, so the Hawks would not reclaim him before the expansion draft. He proved to be a consistent scorer in the NHL, scoring 42 goals in 1979–80, and, although he was slowed by injuries, 37 and 28 goals his last two full seasons with the Nords. In 1983, amidst rumors of off-ice problems, Cloutier was traded to the Buffalo Sabres. He immediately clashed with Sabres' coach Scotty Bowman, who had a long history of benching scoring stars whom he felt were not paying sufficient attention to defensive play. Although he scored a credible 24 goals and 60 points in his only full season for the Sabres, he was sent to the minor leagues the next year, retiring soon thereafter at the age of 28. Cloutier retired as the fourth leading scorer in WHA history with 283 goals, 283 assists and 566 points in 369 games, adding 33 goals and 30 assists in 48 playoff games. In 317 NHL games, he scored 344 points. Awards * Named to the WHA Second All-Star Team in 1976, 1977 and 1978. * Named to the WHA First All-Star Team in 1979. * Won the Bill Hunter Trophy as the WHA's scoring leader in 1977 and 1979. * Played in the NHL All-Star Game in 1980. Records * Third all-time in the WHA for goals scored, eleventh in assists. * Second player to score a hat trick in his NHL debut. (After Alex Smart, followed by Fabian Brunnström.) Career statistics External links * * Category:Born in 1956 Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Flint Generals players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:Quebec Nordiques (WHA) draft picks Category:Quebec Remparts alumni Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Canadian ice hockey players